Quemados
by El Reto
Summary: Segundo relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "¿Quién dijo que jugar a Quemados era tan fácil? Para nuestros amados técnicos del Shibusen (y Soul), jugar a los Quemados es como un nuevo campo de batalla. Una masacre, que están dispuestos a ganar." (¡Bienvenidos os deseamos un feliz año!) Segundo participante: Draiko.


**¡Feliz año 2015 fanfictioneros!** (_Esperemos que los ángeles de Evangelion no nos ataquen, también es el año de Regreso al futuro (¡yo quiero un coche de esos!)_.) **_¡Bienvenidos! _**Nuevo año, nuevo relato de nuestro concurso:** El Reto**.

Recordad que podéis seguir mandando reviews a las historias pasadas, aunque el plazo de una semana para recibir reviews válidos haya acabado: vuestros comentarios importan como en cualquier otro fic. ¡**Muchas gracias a todos** de parte de los concursantes, del Fandom y por supuesto mía por participar con vuestros reviews y leer!

* * *

><p>No hay nada mejor que empezar enero con unas risas, este fic se llama "<strong>QUEMADOS<strong>." (Para los de la península Ibérica: balón prisionero.) Y es de nuestro segundo concursante (redoble de tambor): _**Draiko**_. Ahora es su momento, como en el fic anterior (¡Un beso enorme para ti primera concursante, Alien Heart!), tiene su semana para recibir reviews válidos. Igualmente podéis comentar como deseéis, esperamos que os guste y que así sea.

Nuestro segundo participante tiene algo que deciros, (los demás concursantes que queráis comentar ya sea con reviews o en vuestro propio relato: sólo tenéis qué decírmelo) ¡os dejo con él y a pasarlo en grande!

** Muchas gracias _Beru-san_, y gracias al lector por tomarse la molestia de hacer clic en este Fanfic. No mentiré, estuve nervioso y tuve varios problemas para escribir. Después de luchar contra cuatro ideas, perder los pocos tornillos que me quedaban y querer devorar mi pobre brazo para quitar las ansias; este relato es el que ganó y decidí escribir.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por su atención y espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Draiko**

* * *

><p><strong>—<em>QUEMADOS<em>—**

_Todo paso tan rápido… El chiflido del silbato dio inicio al juego y como siempre yo no comprendía la situación._

—_No nos subestimes _—_ellos hablaron con arrogancia, sosteniendo el balón._

_Todo era nuevo para mí, demonios, mi frente sudaba frío y no sabía por dónde ver. Sólo mantenía mi vista fija enfrente pero no contemplaba nada, mi mente se quedaba en blanco._

_Tan sólo parpadeé un par de veces antes de que mi piel sintiera un ligero escalofrío, y mis ojos vieran algo blanco y redondo aproximándose a gran velocidad hacia mi posición… Sentí que mi vida pasaba por delante de mis ojos, ¡oh no! ¿Moriré? ¿Moriré sin aprender también las reglas de este juego?_

_El balón blanquecino estaba cada vez más próximo a mí, y cuando lo tuve a centímetros al frente, mascullé un: "Maldición". Antes de que todo se volviese negro. Y por último escuche la voz de Soul llamándome_

—_¡Maka!_

"_¡Maldito seas Soul! ¡Es todo culpa tuya!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Veinte minutos antes…<strong>_

El caluroso sol reía entre dientes sobre el Shibusen ante una despejada tarde. Para el salón Luna Creciente era el horario de gimnasia y se encontraban en las afueras del establecimiento, en el área de deportes. Algunos tomaban un descanso mientras otros aprovechaban el tiempo para ejercitarse con competencia de atletismo, entre otros.

En un lado sin saber qué hacer, se encontraban Maka, Crona, Kid, Black Star y también sus respectivas armas y compañeros de batalla.

—Uuff! ¡Hace mucho calor! —se quejó Soul, cubriendo su vista ante la fuerte luz del sol. Estaba sentado en una banca junto a los demás—. No puedo más.

—¿Qué dices? Estuviste holgazaneando todo el rato —regañó su técnica a su lado, con una mirada asesina ante la vergüenza de tener un arma perezosa.

Crona simplemente observaba la escena sin saber que decir.

—Un chico _cool_ como yo no tiene que estar tostándose bajo el sol, ya sabes

—Soul tiene razón, estas clases son aburridas. Hay que hacerlo interesante —dijo Black Star, acostado lejos de ellos en la sombra que producía un pequeño árbol.

—Deja de lado tus ideas indecorosas. Siempre que se te ocurre algo terminas destruyendo la simétrica arquitectura del Shibusen —comentó Kid, que estaba parado con los demás de brazos cruzados.

—¿Entonces qué quieren hacer? _Nygus-sensei_ aún no regresa…

—Kid, ¿no podemos irnos? Me estoy quemando y no traje mi bronceador —se quejó Liz sudando por el calor, no le gustaban las temperaturas altas y menos los ejercicios físicos, si es que hacía algunos.

—¡_Nejejeje_! A _Onee-chan_ luego le saldrán muchas manchas rojas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón, Patty! —reaccionó la Thompson mayor; e inmediatamente buscó algo con que protegerse. Si se bronceaba sin protector le quedarían horribles marcas que dolían y arruinarían su hermosa piel—. ¡Hazte a un lado, Back Star! —empujó sin pena al ninja y ocupó su lugar para cuidarse de los rayos ultravioletas.

—¡Oye!

— Ahora que lo pienso —articuló el joven Shinigami—, Patty parece muy tranquila a pesar del calor.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso es malo? —preguntó Maka a la vez que Crona miraba a la otra rubia, que sonreía ampliamente mientras doblaba un papel en sus manos.

—No, es sólo un poco extraño —se encogió de hombros, recordando lo bipolar que se volvía su arma ante las altas temperaturas—. Debe ser por el _Origami_ que está haciendo, logra distraerla por completo.

Al sentirse observada por sus amigos, Patty soltó una pequeña carcajada y reveló lo que hacía:

—Miren, miren estoy haciendo un pequeño Kid —reveló entre sus manos el muñeco de papel que tenía pintado en su cabeza las tres líneas con un lápiz.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese papel? —curioseó Maka, ya que no vio a la joven Thompson poseer uno antes. Se fijó bien en la escritura que tenía el papel con la que estaba hecho el muñeco. Y al reconocer la letra sus coletas se levantaron como antenas completamente alteradas—. ¡Patty! ¡¿Usaste mi libreta?!

—¡_Nejejeje_! Perdón…

—Mi esfuerzo… —sollozó la técnica de guadaña.

El verdadero Kid de carne y hueso contempló con un tic en el ojo aquella imitación.

—¡Patty, destruye esa abominación! ¡Es asimétrico! —sentenciaba señalando con repulsión aquel ser inanimado.

—¿Te das cuenta que es una auténtica imitación tuya, idiota? —dijo con malicia Ragnarok, provocando una crisis simétrica en el Shinigami.

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Soy una asquerosa abominación asimétrica! ¡Soy basura…! ¡¿Por qué sólo ese lado de mi cabello es así?! ¡No! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Voy a morir!

A los demás les corría una gotita de sudor ante la rabieta. A diferencia de Ragnarok, que se reía como siempre con aquella voz chillona.

—Ya-Ya detente… Ragnarok —pidió su técnica, desaprobando la burla del pequeño demonio de sangre negra.

—Cállate. No me arruines la diversión.

—Otra vez lo mismo —murmuró con pereza Liz—… Lo siento Kid, pero no pienso moverme de aquí —confesó, dejando que su técnico continuara con su berrinche.

—¡Oye, mortal! ¡Ya quita tu huesudo trasero de mi lugar!

—Black Star no seas grosero —reprendió Tsubaki, arrastrándole del brazo hacia sus amigos antes de que saltara sobre la rubia mayor que se negaba a salir del pequeño lugar con sombra.

—¡_Nejejeje_! ¡Miren, hice una pequeña Crona! —Patty seguía con sus muñequitos de _Origami_. La joven de pelo rosa se encogió sin saber cómo lidiar con una imitación de papel.

—¡Oh!~ ¡Es perfecta! — admiró el joven Shinigami saliendo de su crisis. Algo hermosamente simétrico era lo que necesitaba ver sus ojos—. Patty, ¿por qué a ella puedes hacerla simétrica y mí no?

—¡Oh! ¡Haz uno del gran _Ore-sama_!

—¡Vale!

—¡Patty, deja de quitarle hojas a mi libreta! —chilló la técnica de guadaña.

—Me sigo aburriendo. Black Star, ¿se te ocurre algo interesante que podamos hacer? —dijo Soul, hastiado de seguir quieto. Tenía que entretenerse con algo o sino terminaría dormido. Además la profesora Nygus aún no volvía.

—¡Claro! ¡_Ore-sama_ siempre tiene buenas ideas!

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Hm… Bueno… ¡Podrían admirar mi grandiosidad¡_Nyajajaja_!

—Ni de coña.

—E-Esto…

—¡Jódete!

—Me niego.

—Eso no es _cool_.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo qué no? —protestó el ninja—. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que admirar al gran _Ore_…?

Una pelota que salió de la nada golpeó al chico en la cara y le tiró al piso.

—¡_NEJEJEJE_! ¡Eso está mejor! —carcajeó Patty, a la vez que los demás contenían sus risas.

—¡¿Quién osa atacar desprevenido al gran Black Star?! —exigió saber, levantándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¡Lo siento, se nos escapó! —dijo un muchacho junto a otro grupo en un campo de deporte.

—Aun así, ya terminamos con ellos —comentó otro con burla, señalando a un grupo de chicos que se acercaban a nuestros destacados técnicos.

Se trataba de Ox, Kilik, Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline. Los cinco lucían cansados, se sacudían el polvo que había quedado en sus ropas.

—Chicos, ¿qué les paso? —dijo preocupada Tsubaki sobre todo por las palabras: "_ya terminamos con ellos_".

—Nada malo, sólo que perdimos ante una partida de quemados —Kilik se encogió de hombros desanimado por la derrota.

—Ellos son muy buenos, me lastimaron toda —protestó Kim, sobando su retaguardia al haber caído.

—¿Quemados?

—Sí, en el que dos equipos se enfrentan lanzándose pelotazos. Quien sea eliminado primero pierde —explicó Ox acomodando sus lentes rotos—… Creímos que sería divertido pero ellos se lo toman muy en serio, nadie ha podido ganarles.

—Se hacen llamar los _Invictos de los Quemados_.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué nadie los ha derrotado? ¡Eso es porque no conocieron al gran _Ore-sama_!

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Black Star? —preguntó Soul mostrando sus filosos dientes en una sonrisa. Había encontrado un modo de entretenerse.

—Ah. Querías algo interesante ¿no?

—¿Acaso piensan jugar? —reconoció una incrédula Maka por la decisión rápida de sus amigos.

—Por supuesto ¿Es que no los has oído? Se hacen llamar Invictos, los mejores en Quemados —habló el chico estrella haciendo fricciones en las pierna, preparándose—. ¡Como el gran dios que soy, debo ser el único mejor en todo!

—¡Vamos, Black Star!

—¡Oh! —afirmó, y fueron dispuestos a correr hacia el futuro _enemigo_.

—Esperen, no pueden ir ustedes solos. Ya que ellos son cinco, ustedes también deben de serlo —avisó Ox. Tras él Kim asentía por sus palabras, mientras Tsubaki iba a buscar una botella de agua para la chica de cabello rosado.

—¿Uh? No hace falta —garantizaba el ninja—. Yo cuento como tres y Soul como dos. Acabaremos con ellos.

—No, no es tan simple. Eso sería injusto —siguió insistiendo el técnico del rayo, perdiendo la paciencia por lo tercos que eran sus compañeros.

—Entonces. ¡Vamos, Maka! —continuó aún decidido el albino.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —le vio confundida, aún sin comprender.

—A jugar, claro.

—¿Eh? Pe-Pero no soy buena en esas cosas…

—Pero si es muy sencillo.

—¡Eso mismo dijiste del baloncesto!

—¡Esto es diferente, no seas chillona! —Maka trato de seguir protestando pero era inútil, su arma le arrastraba del brazo. Rápidamente se aferró a lo que pudo para que la socorrieran.

—Pe-Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame Crona! —Apenas logró alcanzar la mano de su amiga de pelos rosas.

Sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue arrastrarla a ella también.

—Es-Espera Maka…

Mientras las dos jóvenes eran llevadas por el decidido Soul, Black Star optaba extrañamente una pose pensativa. No encontraba a su vista su leal arma Tsubaki, por lo que tuvo que optar por el plan B.

—Necesitamos uno más, ¿te unes Kid?

—Hm —asintió—… No me negaré, podría ser interesante.

—¡_Yahoo_, en marcha!

Ambos técnicos se apresuraron a ir con los demás y el fututo grupo contrincante. Tras ellos, recién llegaba Tsubaki que se había marchado antes por unas botellas de agua.

—Hm, ¿Black Star? —vio confundida a su alrededor al no encontrar a su técnico.

Los cuatro técnicos y Soul se dirigieron hacia el grupo de chicos que era conocido como: _los Mejores en Quemados_.

—Así que también quieren enfrentarnos, ¿eh? —se chuleó uno de aquel grupo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Escuchamos que son un equipo difícil de vencer. Queremos comprobarlo.

—Ya veo. Entonces comencemos —desafió.

Los muchachos de ambos grupos se miraron desafiantes. Más que un simple partido de Quemados parecía un enfrentamiento por su "¿honor?"

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —interrumpiendo la escena, habló el recién llegado Sid.

Su pregunta era general al ver a su alrededor chicos dormidos, algunos jugando con videojuegos, otros tratando de sobrevivir al caluroso sol y a Patty arrancando sin piedad las hojas del cuaderno de Maka para seguir con sus _Origamis;_ tenía la misión de hacer muñequitos de todos sus amigos.

—Hola _Sid-sensei_ —saludó Maka—. Nosotros…

—Estos chicos nos desafiaron a un duelo de Quemados —interrumpió un chaval del otro equipo—. Nos justaría que lo supervisara.

—Bien, no tengo problema —afirmó el profesor zombi—. Pero para poder jugar deben de ser seis.

—Lo sabemos. Pero nuestro compañero faltó hoy, y nosotros no jugaremos con otro que no sea de nuestro grupo.

—Ya veo. Bueno, mientras menos sean más rápido terminaran —contempló el reloj en su muñeca para calcular el tiempo de partida—… Quedan treinta minutos para terminar las clases —avisó.

—Sólo necesitamos eso para vencerlos.

—¡Ja! Esa es mi línea —contraatacó Black Star, dispuesto a no darles el protagonismo a esos mortales.

Al parecer la noticia de que se iniciaría otro duelo de Quemados llamo toda la atención de los alumnos presentes, que inmediatamente comenzaron a rodear el espacio como dignos espectadores de una buena competencia.

Veían a ambos grupos. El primero de Invictos que se trataba de cinco chicos de cabello castaño y negro. Y el otro grupo que más destacaba ante la vista de los demás, estaba formado por:

**Black Star.**

—¡_Jajajaja_! ¡Les daremos una paliza. ¡¿Verdad, Soul?!

**Soul Eater.**

—Claro. Les demostraremos quien manda —sonrió arrogante.

La confundida **Crona Gorgon.**

—No-No sé cómo lidiar con pelotazos.

El asimétrico Shinigami **Death the Kid.**

—Tranquila Crona, tienes que esquivarlos y si es posible atraparlos.

Y para su mala suerte, **Maka Albarn…**

—¿Cómo demonios acabé aquí? No me gustan los balones —chilló.

* * *

><p>Las posiciones de nuestros héroes en esta historia eran simples; Kid y Black Star estaban al frente. Tras ellos estaban Soul y Crona. Y por último, queriendo correr menos riesgos de ser quemada estaba Maka. Normalmente estaría al frente como en cada situación, dispuesta a enfrentar su temor. Pero como desconocía aún las reglas del juego, prefirió mantenerse en los primeros minutos en esa posición para leer los movimientos de los demás y así idear un buen plan que les ayudara a ganar.<p>

—¡Acabaremos con esos debiluchos, no son nada! ¡_Nyajaja_! —siguió alardeando Black Star con su gran sonrisa.

—No nos subestimes —proclamó desafiante uno del equipo contrario.

Tras el chiflido de un silbato, el juego comenzó.

Kid y Black Star lograron tener dos balones mientras que el equipo contrario fue más rápido y obtuvieron tres.

Con un inesperado movimiento el contrincante lanzo la pelota a una velocidad sorprendente, que parecía un remolino de viento casi invisible pasando al lado, casi rozando a Soul, Back Star, Kid e incluso a Crona. Estos mantenían sus ojos abiertos sin poder comprender todavía si era el balón lo que había corrido frente a ellos. Y como respuesta, se escuchó un fuerte azote, como un látigo al vapulear con fuerza contra una piel desnuda.

Lentamente los sorprendidos jóvenes giraron sus cabezas tras ellos para comprobar donde terminó la pelota.

Allí estaba, aun girando. El balón blanco permanecía estampado en el rostro de la jugadora que se había quedado atrás pensando que allí encontraría seguridad.

—¡Ma-Maka! – soltó sorprendido su arma sin poder aun creérselo.

El balón dejo de girar para luego caer al suelo y revelar la expresión de la joven técnica; un rostro paralizado con los ojos en blanco y una gran marca roja en su frente. Su cuerpo tuvo una reacción tardía y a pocos segundos cayó inconsciente con los ojos formando dos espirales.

—¡Maka! —exclamó Soul al cuerpo dormido de la chica.

—Imposible… —murmuró el ninja con incredulidad.

—¿Sorprendidos? — dijo uno de los chicos de la competencia—. Es obvio que no saben, que nosotros… ¡Somos miembros del Club de Quemados de Death City! —confesaba acompañado de las sonrisas de sus compañeros—. Ustedes serán los más destacados en el salón, ¡pero el Quemados es algo que nos pertenece!

—Están acabados —manifestó otro con burla preparándose para lanzar.

—¿Co-Como…?

—Uno fuera. Ignórenla y prosigan —anunció Sid, mientras arrastrándola del brazo, sacaba a Maka todavía inconsciente.

Crona tembló de miedo por el estado de su amiga, quería saber si estaría bien o no.

—Y la siguiente serás tú —dijo uno de los contrincantes, señalándola—. Primero las damas, así es más fácil —lo dicho, la hizo temblar mucho más.

—Mierda, irán tras Crona —reaccionó Soul.

—¿Cómo que a ella? ¡Se supone que a quién quieren es a mí! —se quejó Black Star indignado. Se suponía que él era el más importante contrincante a derrotar. Ante su irritación lanzó el balón que poseía en las manos, pero erro la puntería dejando que se fuera del campo—. ¡_Tsh_!

Sin dudarlo, los tres chicos se pusieron frente a Crona. Decididos a no permitir la pérdida de su compañera.

—No te preocupes Crona, no dejaré que te lastimen —declaró un Kid decidido.

—¡Nadie tocará a uno de mis súbditos mientras yo esté aquí! —advirtió Black Star.

—Dejarla caer no es nada genial, Maka me golpeará… —Soul sonrió de lado.

El equipo contrario aun poseía dos balones y no dudaron en atacar de nuevo. Sin embargo, obtuvieron repuestas ante una rápida maniobra del ninja que la atrapó sin problemas y contraatacó salvajemente. Para su sorpresa, sus adversarios no eran simples estudiantes, eran hábiles y lograron atrapar el balón para volverlo a lanzar.

Esta vez quien respondió fue Soul, haciendo una pirueta que lo impulsó a dar un magnifico tiro. Incrustando perfectamente el balón en la cara de uno de sus adversarios.

—¡Perfecto!

—¡Bien hecho!

—Malditos… —masculló uno de los _enemigos_. Sin dudarlo, tomó el balón de su compañero y lo lanzó contra Kid.

Éste lo evadió, arrodillándose e inclinándose hacia atrás al estilo _**Matrix**_. Logrando que la pelota pasara sobre él. En ese instante, Soul aprovechó la ocasión para atraparla y arremeter, sin embargo su tiro no tuvo éxito.

Siguieron atacándose mutuamente con el balón, con hábiles movimientos similares a los que utilizaban en verdaderos combates. Una lucha en donde los balones eran los proyectiles.

Los alumnos contemplaban con sorpresa dicha batalla, como los jóvenes se empeñaban y daban lo mejor por ganar. Tras la multitud, una consciente Maka regresaba del baño después de refrescarse ante el golpe. Por suerte no le habían dejado un moratón, pero aun así le dolía.

"_**Quemados**_, otro deporte que odiaría después del baloncesto", pensó.

—¿Te encuentras mejor _Maka-chan_? –preguntó amablemente Tsubaki, ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

—Hm, no fue tan malo…

Tras ellas se escuchaba el escándalo de los alumnos al ver el partido, logrando llamar su curiosidad.

—Parece que los chicos lo tienen difícil —comentaba el arma al ver el esfuerzo que daban por vencer al otro grupo.

—¿Hm? —Maka imitó a su amiga y dirigió su vista hacia el campo de Quemados. Parecía una zona de polvo ante tantos movimientos—. _Espero que Crona esté bien…_ ¡¿Eh?!—Al ver con claridad, notó a la chica sujetándose de los cabellos rosas haciendo lo posible por esquivar los pelotazos. Estaba sufriendo al no saber lidiar con ese juego. La técnica de guadaña se molestó ante eso. Significaba que no la estaban cuidando como debían.

—¡SOUL IDIOTA! ¡MÁS OS VALE NO ASUSTAR A CRONA! —exclamó furiosa, incluso sorprendiendo a Tsubaki.

El grito fue tan fuerte que logró llamar la atención del susodicho, el cuál, volteó a verla.

**"Gran error."**

—¿Qué? ¡_Gha_...!

Todo se volvió en cámara lenta para los espectadores, en especial para nuestros amados técnicos.

Soul había recibido un pelotazo en el pecho. Su cuerpo caía lentamente hacia atrás, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros de batalla.

No podían creerlo.

—¡SO-SOUL! —gritó desgarradamente su gran amigo Black Star. Y de forma inmediata corrió a socorrerlo, arrodillándose a su lado para sujetarlo—. ¡Soul, resiste!

—¿Bla-Black Star? —apenas logró pronunciar el albino, su voz era débil como el de un moribundo.

—Ah… Vamos, debes de seguir. Esto será aburrido sin ti…

—No puedo… Me-Me dieron y… No podré continuar —murmuró con dificultad, dando un aire trágico a la escena.

—¡Claro que no…! Tienes que resistir. Yo no… Yo no puedo seguir luchando sin ti —confesó, provocando un griterío de emoción en las espectadoras fanáticas del _**yaoi**_.

—Puedes hacerlo… Hazlo por favor… —pronunció, antes de caer inconsciente el joven combatiente.

—¡_SOUUL_! —exclamó de forma melodramática. Al haber _perdido_ a su mejor amigo, el enojo se apoderó de Black Star—. ¡MALDITOS! ¡VUESTRO DIOS LES HARA PAGAR POR EST-_GHWA_! ...

_**K.O.**_

Una pelota calló el grito del ninja, dejándole fuera de combate en el acto. Sufriendo el mismo destino que su camarada albino.

—¡Quemados! —decretó Sid, retirando ambos cadáveres.

—¡_Jajaja_! ¡Caen como moscas! —alardeó uno del equipo contrincante, desternillándose.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al recibir un pelotazo en sus partes nobles. Haciendo que casi se le salieran los ojos.

—¡Ay…! Mi-Mi precioso —susurró patético. Y al borde de llanto, el muchacho cayó de cara retorciéndose del dolor.

—¡No cantéis victoria tan rápido! —aclamó el joven Shinigami, señalándoles. Dando su sentencia de muerte. No perdonaría la baja de tres de sus amigos.

—¡Acabaremos contigo niño mimado!

—_Tché_, ¡pagarás por eso!

El equipo _enemigo_ lanzó un veloz pelotazo. Pero con gran habilidad, Kid logró atrapar el balón y devolvérselo. Los otros contrincantes que estaban libres seguían lanzando un par de pelotas, mas el Shinigami era capaz de esquivarlas al igual que Crona. Que aprovechando ser muy escurridiza, las evadía como si de verdad fueran a matarla.

—Diablos, no acabaremos con él si seguimos así.

—Resiste, tengo una idea… —Planificaban los rivales.

* * *

><p>Entre tantos pelotazos, uno de los adversarios logró tomar un balón y a una sorprendente velocidad dibujó un rostro en el mientras sus compañeros le cubrían. El chico consiguió terminar su objetivo. Y rápidamente, lo lanzó contra el joven Shinigami:<p>

—¡Cómete esto!

Cuando Kid la atrapó para devolverla, quedo paralizado ante su imagen. Se encontraba ante el retrato del adorable rostro de un gatito. Pero lo que más le fascinó, era la bella simetría por cómo estaba hecho.

—Esta figura… Es… ¡Es simétrica! ¡Perfecta! —los ojos dorados del Kid brillaban. Estaba tan emocionado, que su linda expresión revelaba su embelesamiento profundo.

—¡Ahora!

Aprovechando la distracción de Kid, uno de los adversarios arrojó una pelota en dirección a Crona.

La técnico de espada demoníaca soltó un chillido ante la sorpresa. Sabía que no podría esquivarlo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe.

Hasta que un grito diciendo "**No**" estirando simétricamente la "**o**", le tentó a abrirlos. Su mayor asombro fue ver al Shinigami lanzarse frente a ella en cámara lenta, al propio estilo de un guardaespaldas, para recibir con éxito el pelotazo. Provocando que cayera al piso, _malherido_.

—¡_Kid-kun_! —Crona corrió hacia él, hasta inclinarse a su lado para acomodarle entre sus delgados brazos. Estaba preocupada por su sacrificio—. ¿Es-Estas bien?

—Me… ¿Me dio en el centro? —murmuró, confundiendo a la chica.

—¿Eh?

—… La pelota —aclaró. Pasaron unos segundos para que Crona comprendiera: se refería a que si la pelota le había dado en el centro del pecho.

Rió nerviosa.

—Sí, ¡sí! Fue un golpe perfecto —le consoló, sabiendo que eso haría feliz al chico.

—Me-Me alegro… —sonrió el moreno de lado, al no haber fallado en mantener la simetría.

—Lo siento, Crona. Debo llevármelo —indicó Sid, sujetando el brazo del ahora inconsciente Kid. Segundos después le llevo con los demás caídos.

—¡_Jajaja_! ¡Sólo queda una! —rieron los adversarios al verla. La técnica de la espada demoníaca mantenía su cabeza gacha, tratando de controlar su temblor. Sujetando su brazo.

—¡_JAJAJA_! Ten —Uno de los chicos estalló en carcajadas y arrojó un balón a su compañero—. Acaba con ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Hazlo tú —reprochó.

—¿Qué te pasa? Sólo tienes que golpearla.

– Si, pero… Me da un poco de pena, está temblando —admitió, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Desde cuando eres un blando? —El grupo de chicos empezó a discutir sobre quien daría el golpe final.

La joven espadachín seguía con la cabeza agachada. Triste por la pérdida de sus amigos y mucho más ya que sabía que no era rival para los enemigos. Tenía a su alrededor tres pelotas que habían quedado en su lado del campo por tanta batalla. Eran la cantidad exacta para acabar con ellos. Una por cada rival.

Sin embargo, no tenía confianza en poder lograrlo y eso le hacía sentir mal por haberles fallado.

—Cro-Crona… —dijo una voz moribunda, estimulando que dirigiera su vista hacia el propietario.

—… Black Star… —balbuceó al ver al chico junto con sus otros amigos, inconscientes y siendo atendidos por Tsubaki y Maka.

—Vénganos… Crona… Venga a tu Dios —el ninja empuñó su mano. Intentaba decirle que tuviera fuerza para continuar—. Machácalos…

—¡Ánimo Crona!

—¡Tú puedes! —También alentaron las dos chicas.

* * *

><p>—Te digo que la golpees —siguió discutiendo el otro equipo<p>

—No quiero, hazlo tú.

—¿Uh?

Con pasos tranquilos, Crona, aún con la cabeza gacha, caminó hacia uno de los balones blancos para tomarlo entre sus manos. Permaneció unos segundos contemplándola.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarnos?

—¡Será mejor que te rindas!

Como respuesta, la chica del pelo rosa elevó su mirada. Revelando sus dilatados ojos celestes. Ya no quedaba rastro de sus depresivos ojos oscuros; ahora estaban reflejando decisión y un poco de locura.

—Ustedes… Lastimaron a mis amigos —amenazaba la técnica a la vez que llevaba el balón hasta la altura de su rostro. Su voz era suave—… No les perdonaré…

La mirada penetrante de la chica aterrorizó a los jugadores.

—¡Acaba con ella, ahora! —ordenó uno de los contrincantes a su amigo, que poseía un balón.

Pero su acción fue demasiado tardía.

—Esto es por Maka.

Recordando como la técnica de guadaña cayó con los ojos en espiral, Crona arrojó con fuerza el balón. Dándole en el rostro al primero. El golpe fue demasiado duro, provocando que inmediatamente le quedara un chichón en la zona lastimada. A la vez que el chico salía volando hacia atrás ante el impacto.

—¿¡Qué demonios!?

—Esto va por Soul y Black Star —rememorando la dramática escena de ambos chicos, expulsó otro balón a la máxima velocidad. Haciendo diana en el estómago de uno de sus enemigos. Provocando que ante tan duro golpe, devolviera su almuerzo y cayese mareado al campo.

Tranquila, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera algo tan casual, Crona se dirigió hacia el último balón. Destinado para su último adversario moreno como el carbón.

—Y esto…

En ese momento Ragnarok emergió de su espalda, sonriendo siniestramente:

—¡Muere, estúpido mocoso! —exclamó la criatura con sed de sangre, disfrutando de las acciones de la chica.

—¡No-No, piedad! —chilló asustado. No quería terminar igual que sus compañeros.

Escenas instantáneas llegaron a la mente de la técnica, recordando al joven Shinigami saltar frente a ella para recibir el golpe. Como se desplomó derrotado entre sus brazos.

—¡Y esto es por _Kid-kun_!

Con todas sus fuerzas, tiró el último balón a una velocidad casi imperceptible. La víctima quedó atemorizada y chilló segundos antes de que su rostro fuese golpeado sin misericordia. Por aquel balón de la muerte, dándole exactamente en su futura nariz rota.

El impacto debió ser demasiado, ya que sus ojos parecían salirse de su órbita y su nariz quebrada no paraba de sangrar. Paralizado, el estudiante cayó de espaldas dando fin al partido de _**Quemados**_.

Silencio.

Los espectadores mantenían el silencio absoluto, después de la caída del último integrante del grupo que se hacían llamar "Invictos".

Todos observaban el cuerpo inconsciente del joven, para luego de forma sincronizada dirigir su vista hacia la delgada técnica vencedora.

Crona se sentía incomoda ante tantas miradas, al parecer había salido de su trance. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo pocos minutos atrás.

—Es-Esto… —musitaba aún incómoda. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el griterío y la aclamación por parte de los alegres estudiantes provocó que diera un respingón. Parecían estar contentísimos de que ella hubiese salido victoriosa.

Todos los espectadores se acercaron rápidamente a Crona, felicitándola por el gran juego que había dado. Otros reían nerviosamente, al parecer se lo pensarían dos veces antes de enfrentarse en un juego contra la espadachina.

—¡Crona! —llamó Maka desde la multitud, acercándose a la susodicha—. ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! —la abrazó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba orgullosa de su amiga.

—A-Ah… —la chica del pelo rosa seguía un poco avergonzada al estar rodeada de tanta gente. Pero con saber que su amiga estaba feliz y a su lado, le reconfortaba.

* * *

><p>El horario escolar había terminado y el atardecer se aproximaba. Para festejar la gran victoria, nuestros amados técnicos y respectivas armas fueron a <strong><em>Death Book<em>** a festejar.

El grupo de amigos reían animadamente ante el fin de su día. Al decir verdad, el partido que tuvieron fue muy divertido. Incluyendo las graciosas derrotas de los tres técnicos y la guadaña. Todos estaban orgullosos de Crona por haber logrado vencerlos. Aunque claro, también sentían un poco de pena por el otro equipo que acabó en el hospital.

—¡_Nyajaja_! ¡Eso se merecen por osar enfrentarse a su Dios! —exclamó Black Star parado en su silla, con un puño alzado en el aire. Demostrando su gloria.

—¡Si fuiste el tercero en caer! —reclamó Maka molesta, debido a que el ninja quería tomar crédito por algo que no hizo.

—¿Y qué? Yo le dije a Crona que vengara a su dios. Es una buena súbdita. ¡_Nyajaja_!

—¡_Maka-chop_!

Segundos después, Black Star estaba en su asiento con una marca de libro en su cabezón. Junto a estrellitas brillantes que revoloteaban y bailaban alrededor.

—¡_Jejeje_! ¡Eso te pasa por hablador! —festejó Patty, carcajeándose por su estado.

—Fue genial como Crona acabó con esos creídos —habló Soul, para después elevar su malteada—. ¡Un brindis por Crona!

A los demás les gustó la idea y no dudaron en imitar al albido.

—¡Ah!

—¡_Jejeje_!

—¡Por Crona!

—Felicidades.

– ¡Estuviste genial!

—Gra-gracias…

Todos chocaron sus bebidas y siguieron con la velada.

—¿Y qué haremos mañana? —preguntó ansioso el ninja.

—Escuché que hay otro grupo de chicos que juegan al fútbol en el parque central, ¡hay que ir a darles una lección! —propusó un entusiasmado Soul Eater mostrando sus filosos dientes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Me niego! ¡No quiero saber nada de balones! —protestaba Maka, negando repetidamente con la cabeza. No quería pasar por el mismo infierno.

—Pe-Pero Maka…

—Bien, si Maka no estará, ¡entonces contamos contigo Crona!

—¿Eeeeh?

—¡No metan a Crona en eso!

—¡Si tú no quieres jugar al menos estará Crona, ella les dará una buena lección junto con_ su Dios_! ¡_Nyajaja_!

—Kid, ¿tú también te unes?

—¡Podrías ser el arquero! Y no permitirás que metan un gol asimétrico.

—¡Cuenten conmigo!

—¿Kid también?

—Maka deja de lloriquear.

—¡Cállate, idiota!

Los jóvenes continuaban con los planes para mañana, algunos reían mientras Maka se negaba a participar. Y Ragnarok protestaba por más comida. Mientras el grupo de amigos seguía riendo, como centro de mesa estaban los muñequitos de papel que había logrado hacer Patty, y esta vez estaban todos sus amigos. Era una pequeña demostración de cómo con simples cosas, podían lograr cambiar una tarde aburrida.

Aunque un juego de _**Quemados**_ no se podía llamar algo simple…


End file.
